Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom
The Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom is the guiding document for the governance of the Mushroom Kingdom. Its most recent revision was ratified on 14 October 2009. =Mandate of the Mushroom Kingdom= That by Which We Thrive Preamble to the Mandate We, the nations of the Mushroom Kingdom, do hereby swear to obey the following in order to secure prosperity and continued safety for ourselves and each other. Hereafter, the Mushroom Kingdom may also be referred to as the Kingdom. 'Article I': Membership Section One: Regarding Admission to the Kingdom An applicant to the Mushroom Kingdom may only be admitted by the King, the Prince, or the Lord High Inductor on an individual basis. Any prospective member-state should expect to undergo a brief interview and is expected to be free of active wars and off any enemy target lists upon the time of his or her application. Member-states of the Kingdom pledge to desist from any malicious behavior towards fellow member-states. Furthermore, it is expected that all member-states of the Kingdom be members of the Aqua trading sphere, although color exemptions may be issued by the King or the Prince at their discretion. Section Two: Regarding Expulsion from the Kingdom The King and the Prince may expel any member-states they find unworthy to carry the banner of the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Article II': The Governing Body of the Kingdom The governing body of the Mushroom Kingdom consists of her King, her Prince, the High Lords, and the Castellan of the Keep. The King and the Prince reserve the right to appoint or remove any member-state from a Seat at any time for any reason. Each Lord and the Castellan control their respective Corps, which are comprised of member-states willing to assist the Lords and the Castellan with their tasks. Each Lord and the Castellan has the power to accept, expel, promote and demote any member-state into, from and within their own corps. The preceding order in which they are listed reflects their relative authority. Section One: Regarding the King The King is the supreme leader of the Mushroom Kingdom and has the final say in all matters pertaining to the direction of the Kingdom, as well as overseeing all operations within the Kingdom. It is the responsibility of the King to appoint able individuals to the ranks of the Kingdom. Any holding those titles serve only in the King's favor and thus the King may reserve the right to strip and reappoint these titles as he pleases. The King must also give a seal of approval over applying states or alternately delegate a member to carry his seal for him. Should the King perish, or resign his duties, the Prince will ascend to the position. Section Two: Regarding the Prince The Prince is the heir apparent to the Kingdom and serves as the King's highest advisor. Second only to the King, the Prince is to ensure all proclamations and declarations made by the King are carried out completely. Furthermore, the Prince is expected to ensure that the individual member-states of the Kingdom are contributing in their respective corps and maintaining an acceptable level of activity. The Prince may also give a seal of approval to any applicant nation. Should the Prince ascend to the position of King, a new Prince must immediately be selected from the membership by the new King. Section Three: Regarding the Lord High Vanguard The Lord High Vanguard is the supreme commander of the Mushroom Kingdom's armed forces. The Vanguard's duty is to take any and all measures necessary to secure the safety and well-being of the Kingdom and her member-states. The Vanguard is expected to establish and maintain a military structure that allows for an efficient and active army. However, the Vanguard may not declare war on another sovereign alliance without the expressed permission of the King. The Vanguard may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfill his duties. Lastly, it is expected for the Vanguard to work to create and maintain accurate guides for the use of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Lord High Vanguard holds peerage equal to that of his fellow High Lords. Section Four: Regarding the Lord High Envoy The Lord High Envoy is the voice of the Kingdom and handles all diplomatic affairs pertaining to the Kingdom. It is the duty of the Envoy to establish and maintain the Kingdom's Foreign Affairs Corps and to ensure the ambassadors of the Kingdom represent the goals and ideals of the Kingdom accurately. Furthermore, it is the responsibility of the Envoy to negotiate all treaties between the Mushroom Kingdom and foreign powers. Lastly, the Envoy is expected to maintain the Kingdom's Embassy Row, purging inactive embassies and ensuring foreign diplomats are properly identified. The Envoy may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfill his duties. The Lord High Envoy holds peerage equal to that of his fellow High Lords. Section Five: Regarding the Lord High Treasurer The Lord High Treasurer controls all fiscal assets belonging to the Mushroom Kingdom and her member-states. It is the duty of the Treasurer to provide for the growth of the Kingdom and her members and to allocate funds toward this goal. It is also the responsibility of the Treasurer to create and maintain a banking infrastructure within the Kingdom. To this end, the Treasurer may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfill his duties. In times of war it is expected of the Treasurer to work with the Lord High Vanguard in regards to allocating funds to member-states in need of aid. Lastly, it is expected for the Treasurer to work to create and maintain accurate guides for the explicit use of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Lord High Treasurer holds peerage equal to that of his fellow High Lords. Section Six: Regarding the Lord High Communicator The Lord High Communicator ensures the Kingdom's media establishment is kept running at maximum potential, and serves as a bridge between the government and the member-states of the Kingdom. As such, the Communicator will ensure that all member-states within the Kingdom are kept well informed of both internal and external affairs and are provided with much needed entertainment by publishing a newsletter. The Lord High Communicator may be occasionally asked to publish an individual informative statement to be distributed to the member-states of the Kingdom if ever such a need arises. Lastly, the Communicator is expected to provide the Kingdom with graphics in whatever form is required and should create and maintain a roster and mailing list of the member-states of the Kingdom. The Lord High Communicator holds peerage equal to that of his fellow High Lords. Section Seven: Regarding the Lord High Inductor The Lord High Inductor facilitates the gathering of applicant nations to the Kingdom and ensures their proper education. The Inductor also establishes and maintains the Academy of the Mushroom Kingdom through which applicants will proceed. The Lord High Inductor is to mask all applicants who are deemed worthy of acceptance into the Kingdom's ranks as Apprentices and administer to them testing that will adequately assess their grasp of the knowledge deemed essential for all nations to have. Lastly, the Inductor is expected to establish and maintain systems of recruitment through which the Kingdom may accumulate applicants and is expected to work to create and maintain guides which will provide technical knowledge to the member-states of the Kingdom. The Lord High Inductor holds peerage equal to that of his fellow High Lords. Section Eight: Regarding the Castellan of the Keep The Castellan of the Keep is expected to maintain and improve the technological infrastructure of the Kingdom. The Castellan will be responsible for the security and general well-being of the Kingdom's forums, the Kingdom's IRC channels and any other technological advances. 'Article III': The Mandate Section 1: Regarding Amendments An amendment proposed by a member-state and approved to be put up to vote by the King will have 48 hours to gather 75% +1 votes in favor of the amendment for it to pass. An amendment proposition is automatically void after failing to acquire 75% +1 of the votes. The King and the Prince, the latter with the King's explicit approval, may at any time amend the Mandate as they see fit. Section 2: Regarding Ratification This Mandate must be ratified upon every ascension of a new King by both the King and his chosen Prince. Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents